Case of the missing ring
by Tigerlily369
Summary: Sometimes when you lose something, you gain another. But you have to be willing to take a chance. HaruhixMori


So yeah, this is my first try. Let's see how it goes from here. :P It's a work in progress. Any advice, or comments are appreciated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His coarse hands slid across her body and wrecked havoc on her sensitive skin. To hold such power and yet his touch was soft and gentle. It made her shiver with excitement.

A growl rumbled through his chest as a decadent look crossed his face.

She shot furtive glances at the door, worried that someone might enter, but not wanting to take her eyes off the man before her for too long.

He was almost intimidating with his broad shoulders towering over her as hunger radiated off of his expression. His eyes darkened with desire.

And to think it had all started with an innocent question.

_She asked him if he had some soap to lubricate her finger so the ring would come off. He led her into a nearby bathroom and leaned against the door._

_Mesmerized he stared at her while she rubbed the soap around the ring and twisted it around gently as she moved it up her finger. _

_It was not until he took the ring from her hands and placed it on the counter that she realized just how close he had gotten. His reflection in the mirror gave away the pained expression on his face._

"_Is everything alright?" _

_He did not reply but instead turned around. He ran a hand through his hair. "What do you think of me?"_

'_I think you're hot.' "Uh... I think that you're a great guy..."_

"_But...?"_

_She shook her head. "No buts. You are a great guy."_

"_Hn." He looked thoughtful but said nothing more. _

"_I also think you're hot." She blurted out as she slapped her hands on her mouth with her eyes wide open. 'I can't believe I just said that.'_

_A hint of a smile lingered on his face. "May I kiss you?"_

_Shocked she just stood there with her mouth wide open. Gathering as much courage as she could find she closed her mouth and nodded not trusting her vocal cords. Her eyes closed as she waited with her fingers twiddling._

_Then suddenly his mouth descended on her hers. It was soft, warm and comforting. She started to relax into the kiss as her hands found their way around his neck. But she wanted more. At that time he decided to pull back. "Why did you stop? I want more."_

_He gauged her reaction and chuckled. "As you wish."_

Her heart, which she had previously thought of as a mere organ, pounded against her ribcage trying to get closer to him.

To pacify her heart she weaved her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to her. His hands gently lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Her lungs cried out for air and they broke apart. The scorching look that followed made her breath hitch and she hesitated for a second licking her lips.

His mouth crashed upon hers, now more demanding than ever. She moaned and his tongue slipped into her mouth coaxing hers in a battle of wills. Her nails dug into his scalp as she pressed against him. The sensations were driving her mad.

They were in a secluded section of the house. But still she worried. What if someone were to walk in?

He noticed her mind was wandering. That would not do. She shuddered as he trailed kisses down her neck. When he sucked on her collarbone all reasoning went out the window. She stifled a moan as her grip on his hair tightened.

Not able to hold back much longer he quickly stripped her of her remaining clothing.

Her naked form was tantalizing. Chocolate brown hair splayed out across the thick carpet, her arms covering her perky breasts as she avoided his gaze her cheeks flushed.

He lifted her face to look at him. Those big brown eyes tempted him. They were his undoing.

His cock was throbbing painfully, waiting to be released. Leaning back he unbuckled his pants. Now free from its confinement his cock stood erect.

Her reaction was but a whisper but his trained ears caught it. "It's so big..."

Her curiosity overrode her shyness as she rose up from her position on the floor. He froze uncertain as to what she would do. She reached out and gently ghosted her fingers up and down his length.

As she gained confidence she wrapped them around his cock. She moved her head closer and closer her eyes studying the sight before her. She squeezed it and a groan followed. Giggling softly she revelled in the power she had over him.

Never would he have thought Haruhi to be such a tease. His muscles were taut as he fought to keep still and let her explore.

Licking her lips Haruhi wondered what he would taste like. Her tongue darted out of her mouth and gently licked the tip of his erection. But that was not enough. She ran her tongue up and down his length eliciting another groan. Then she took as much him in her mouth as she could. Sucking on his cock she moved from top to bottom raking her teeth as she came back up.

Cupping his balls with her hands she squeezed them gently. Her tongue curled around his length as she made her way up and down tasting him.

As she took him in her mouth once more he grunted and his hips pressed his erection fully into her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down as his hips continued to thrust his cock in her mouth.

He was becoming harder and harder as her ministrations continued. He could feel himself slowly being pushed over the edge. He could no longer take it. With a fierce growl he shot his cum into her mouth.

Surprised she swallowed the first bit only to be intrigued further as she hastily lapped up the rest to keep it from spilling onto the carpet. It tasted a bit salty, but not bad at all. She wanted more. As she moved to take him in her mouth again he stopped her. Confused with his reaction she peered up at him. "Did I do something wrong?"

He shook his head before he gently pushed her back on the carpet. He quickly got rid of his pants and pinned her arms above her head. His cock was already hardening again. As he moved to kiss her his body slid across hers as his cock rested on her legs.

She writhed beneath him. She could feel his erection pressing against her but it was not where she wanted it to be. As she wriggled and arched her back she tried to make it clear to him that she wanted him inside of her. She needed him inside of her.

He had yearned for her for so long. And here she was. It wasn't a dream. He ravished her mouth as he used his body to pin her down. He tasted traces of himself. Responding in kind her tongue battled with his her hips moving on their own accord as they grinded against him. Legs wrapped around his waist forcing him closer. Not that he needed the persuasion.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Haruhi, my daughter! Where have you been?" Tamaki came running at her only to crash into the frame behind her as she sidestepped him.

"I was just in the washroom. Mori-senpai came looking for me because Honey-senpai thought I had gotten lost and asked him to find me." She fidgeted as she avoided looking at Takashi. The ring which had almost been forgotten in her haste was back in its box. "I found the ring." Never would she tell him that she was the one who borrowed it in the first place to see how it looked. And she knew Takashi would never tell them. Especially about what had occurred prior to their return.

They should definitely do that again some time. Preferably sooner rather than later...

Really. How could she have been missing out on this all this time?


End file.
